


Rocket's List

by Glimmjoy



Series: Time Travel [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: mentioned Ravagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmjoy/pseuds/Glimmjoy
Summary: Peter is … weird.Sure, they are all different, have their quirks and pasts and clash horribly for them. In that aspect Peter isn't different from them, but they find out pretty early that he could just as easily dissolve the arguments he gets into with them. Peter seems to know exactly how to navigate them, their dos and don'ts.





	Rocket's List

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your comments.  
> This part is a little inside look on Rocket's part. I'm not a hundred percent satisfied but it is also the best I came up with.  
> Enjoy  
> Glimmjoy

Peter is … weird.

Sure, they are all different, have their quirks and pasts and clash horribly for them. In that aspect Peter isn't different from them, but they find out pretty early that he could just as easily dissolve the arguments he gets into with them. Peter seems to know exactly how to navigate them, their dos and don'ts.

Sometimes Peter seems to know things. Things about them they don't remember talking about, not to mention how he predicts certain aspects going wrong on their jobs.

And then there are these moments. These moments where Peter seems to expect something from them. A certain reaction they just could not give.

Peter doesn't show disappointment when they don't meet his apparent standard, no, every time they can see the guilt in his eyes.

Rocket decides early on that he doesn't like it, 'cause he can cope with being a disappointment-it wouldn't be the first time-but to unintentional hurt someone he kind of likes (who is family) is a whole another story.

Without a word they agree to try not to triggering these moments.

They can't seem to success.

It's frustrating.

At least to Rocket. If Rocket is honest with himself (and he's not always) he is sure, he is the only one who really can get Peter and help him best.

Drax is a blunt, honest person. What he deems important he talks about immediately.

He wouldn't understand Peter's need to keep it hidden, even though he respects their silence on certain subjects. He probably wouldn't be able to pry it out of the Terran anyway. Peter would just talk circles around him until he couldn't keep track of them-with all the metaphors.

Come to think of it, Peter probably could tell Drax exactly what his issue is and Drax wouldn't understand it because of the metaphors in it.

Groot's problem is the opposite. He would easily understand and his compassionate nature (hah) would help if it wasn't for the fact that his vocabulary is limited to "I" and "am" and "Groot," exclusively in that order.

Gamora won't do anything about it if Peter doesn't come to her or until it leads toa life threatening situation. No help there.

And that left Rocket.

Over the course of their first year he found and deduced following things:

  1. Peter loves his mother.

Although he only knew her for eight years she shaped him-from his nickname “Star-Lord” to his music taste (which Rocket would never admit to like) to how he interacted with other people. He also made his peace with her death. (The Terran said it was because of an illness, but sometimes his tone suggested more.)

  2. Peter is clever and rather intelligent. For all their talk about 12%-plans and recklessness, Peter can make working plans on the fly, is calm through all crisis, can lead them pretty good and disable Rocket's bombs easily. Bombs, Rocket prided himself on being ingenious.

In other words, he is too good to have happened to them. Rocket is still waiting for the catch.

  3. Peter knows more about his not-human side than he tells them. Whatever it is. The human regards it with distaste, even hate. Rocket thinks that maybe he also saw a flash of fear.

  4. The Ravagers are a kind of family to Peter. Even though they kidnapped him as a kid, Peters tone is always fond when he speaks of them and he always wears his red Ravager jacket.

And he quotesall kind of rules that seemed to come from Yondu, like he was Peters father. The Milano was a present from the blue captain as well and Peter doted, fucking _doted,_ on the ship.

On the other hand the Ravagers never came after them even when Peter tricked them out of the infinity stone.

_That_ told Rocket a lot about how much _they_ liked Peter.

  5. Peter had to have a family between the Ravagers and the Guardians.

This family had to be similar to the Guardians if these moments where any indication and they were most likely dead.

Rocket doesn't know how he feels about being compared to someone else. Honored or angry?




All these things, thinking about Peter's weird behavior, listing Peter's weird behavior, trying to predict Peter's weird behavior come to a screeching halt with the arrival of the blondes father, Ego.

Rocket doesn't know what the others see, but to him Peter looks like he wants to run from Ego the whole time; or strangle him.

It is a wonder Ego doesn't pick up on the hostility. And that is another weird thing. Peter acts like they (Ego and him) met and hadn't really worked out.

Ego acts like they meet for the first time.

Rocket almost anticipates the human's seriousness as he gives instructions to them in a hushed voice, like he is afraid they might be overheard.

He can't help but feel gleeful when he holds the memory-stick in his paws.

Finally some answers.

It's difficult to restrain his need to look at the data-files until Peter, Drax and Gamora leave.

He can't even sleep. Instead he repairs the ship, sets traps around the perimeter, builds two new bombs from junk and polishes his guns.

As soon as Ego's egg-shaped spaceship takes of he is all over the files. A single video-file pops up. Peters face in the back of the Milano plays over the screen.

Hmm, let's see.

Celestial/minor god, made from light inside, yada, whole planet – impressive, yada, yada, shape universe to his imagination – so just another Ronan, yada, yada, yada, killed his mom – well that explains some things, yada, yada, yada, yada...

It still leaves most things open. He shouldn't have hoped too much.

But somehow, something feels … off.

He watches the video three times before he sees it.

The space the video takes is much too large. At least for only this one video. That can only mean...

Five minutes later he nearly cries out in triumph. A hidden file. Better luck next time, Star-Munch. That was almost too easy.

Half an hour later he has to grudgingly admit it isn't that easy. Peter has the file (another video) locked with a password. One Rocket can't bypass or guess. It's frustrating.

Sighing he reclines in his chair. He tries to think like Peter.

Humans, at least blonde ones, are emotional. They seem to interpret all kind off stuff, so the password has to be something personal. He already tried all kinds of music, the things he knows about the Terran's mother, Star-Lord...

But not his name.

Peter Quill, the most personal thing Peter-anyone- can have.

But just his name would be too easy. Maybe an anagram.

He tries and tries, changesletters left and right. PETRI QUELL and QUITE PERLL, but nothing works.

Wait...

What about his middle name. Jason, he's named Peter _Jason_ Quill.

QUITE POLLEN JARS, SPIRAL JOLT QUEEN, RIPEN JOLTS EQUAL, QUEER PLAIN JOLTS, ANTIQUE JELL PRO, NEPAL JET LIQUORS, JET PLANE LIQUORS,...

The file unlocks with a click.

…

He did it.

…

The Peter on the screen is younger, but behind him is still the familiar mess of the Milano.

Screen-Peter takes a deep breath.

“Okay. If you're watching this, then it means I'm dead.”

Rocket already hates the video.

 

This time Peter talks longer than on the little clip about Ego. By the end of it even his head swims with too much information, half of it he doesn't believe, because time travel? Really?

There is no way...

On the other hand...

Argh, it's already starting to drive him insane, he can feel it, 'cause it would explain so much, but it can't possibly be.

He can't think about it now.

They got work to do.

 


End file.
